


Ammo, Click, Boom

by BlackBloodRedPepper



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A Lot of Gay, A lot of swearing guys, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Anal Fingering, Angst but it all ends well, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Homes, Being beat up, Bisexual Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Bisexual Yamaguchi Tadashi, Blood, Blowjobs, Child Abuse, Domestic Violence, Drugs, Everyone swears a lot, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Frottage, GAYYYYYYYY, Gang Violence, Gang Wars, Gangs, Gay Ennoshita Chikara, Gay Kageyama Tobio, Homophobia, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Internalized Homophobia, Kunimi Akira/Kindaichi Yuutarou if you squint, Lots of violence and angst, M/M, Minor Sexual Activity, Past Abuse, Past Domestic Abuse, Reference to Drugs, Sad bois, Sex, There's a lot of violence you have been warned, They're teenagers in a gang in this is a finfiction. What did you expect, Underage Drinking, domestic abuse, handjobs, like a lot, so much gay, there's a lot of abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-10-03 16:44:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17287742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBloodRedPepper/pseuds/BlackBloodRedPepper
Summary: Tanaka had lived in the inner city his whole life. Most might say that it's a shame, he won't make it anywhere, but Tanaka was proud to live the way he did. Sure, sometimes he had a shortage of food, his only living family that didn't leave him was his sister, and he had a slight drinking problem, but he could deal with it. He always did. He had a gang after all, and that was all the family and support he needed. He had lived like this since the day he was born. The guns, the violence, the death.So, when he heard of a rival gang that was starting up some trouble, he thought nothing of it.It was simple, really. He had the resources, the allies, the gang, the people. He was unstoppable, in a sense. But when feelings mixed with work, Tanaka found out how stoppable he really was.It was true. Tanaka Ryuunosuke, the toughest man in the inner city had been stopped by something he didn't even think could;His heart.





	1. Deny, Deny, Denial

_ He was dancing. He had never danced before and somehow he was doing it effortlessly. The music was slow, classic, yet still modern. He was looking at his feet as they glided across the smooth and extravagant looking tiles on the floor, except, it wasn’t just his feet before him, but another pair just in front of his following his exact movements step by step. His eyes smoothly moved up the person’s body, his  _ _ — it was _ _ a he, wasn’t it?  _ _ —  _ _ legs, his hands, his arms, his chest. He couldn’t help but stop at that slim, but somehow still brode, chest. He blinked, and started making his way up his chest again, slowly, cautiously. He could see the dark hazelnut brown hair at his nape, his chin, his lips. He leaned in slightly and inhaled a faint scent of wet stones. He couldn’t help himself, he closed his eyes, and put his head on the man’s shoulder, forgetting to take a look at his face. The music in the background slowed to a stop and he finally opened his eyes again brought his head up and  _ _ — _

  
  


“Ryuu~” His sister’s obnoxiously loud voice bounced around in his head as he slowly woke from his dream.  _ Dammit _ . He didn’t even see the guy’s face  — wait. A  _ guy. _ He, Tanaka Ryuunosuke, the straightest man on the face of the planet, had just had a dream about a guy. Not that he had a problem with guys, or being gay, but he just...wasn’t. Ryuu groaned and rolled over. It was bad enough he had a dream about a guy, but he was actually curious as to what he looked like. He put his hands over his eyes, this was not happening. 

  
  


A pillow was the thing that woke him up next. “ _ RYUU!! _ ” Saeko’s voice was loud, much louder then it had been the previous time. He shifted, but didn’t make a move to get up. He heard the creeking of the floor boards outside his room, and then the door swinging open. Any attempts he could’ve made to go back to sleep were ruined when Saeko belly flopped on top of him, her face mashing onto his. “Ow Saeko, what the fuck?!” Ryuu sat up, causing Saeko to fly backwards. She was laughing despite the giant red mark on her forehead. “Serves you right, loser! I tried to get you up fifteen minutes ago!” 

Ryuu felt her weight shift as she sat up again, checking her phone. 

 

“Shit, Ryuu. I have to get ready for work, if you’re not ready in ten minutes you’re ass is walking to school!” 

 

She jumped off of him and made her way to the door before turning around one last time, “Also, that hard on better not be because of me, otherwise we’ll have a problem.”

 

Her tone was serious, but he could tell that she was holding off one of her cackles. As the words set in, Ryuu froze, looked down, and saw the tent that was clearly showing through the thin blanket he was under.

 

_ Fuck. _ He thought,  _ Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.  _ Now not only did he dream about a guy, want to know what said guy looked like, but he had a total hard on for him too. He wasn’t gay. He. Was not. Gay. He got up, put the pillow in front of his crotch and walked down the hallway of the one bedroom apartment he happened to call home. Once he got to the bathroom door, he twisted the knob, and nothing happened.  _ Fuck. _ Saeko was in the shower, he could hear the water running. Whatever. It was probably cold anyway. He turned around and walked back into his room. His closet was empty, he never filled it with clothes, but he looked every morning regardless. His dresser was filled with junk, nothing to wear but a nasty pair of socks. His last resort was the floor. If he was going to smell, there was no point in looking for a new tee. He pulled his shirt off and put the other one on.  _ Metallica  _ it said, he didn’t even listen to that band. His jeans felt tight and hot against his skin, thank the gods his dick wasn’t hard anymore, otherwise they would’ve been unbearable. He heard the shower turn off and Saeko’s feet pounding down the hall towards his room (good god did she have loud feet). The door creaked open revealing his towel-clad sister, dripping cold water onto his floor. 

 

“Dammit Saeko don’t get fucking water on my floor!” He picked up a random article of clothing and tossed it at her face. 

 

“Eww Ryuu-kun wash some of your clothes wouldja? It smells fucking disgusting!” She used the shirt to mop up some of the water, “Tell ya what,” She grinned, Ryuu knew he wasn’t going to like this. “I, being the loving, helpful, sister I am, will do your laundry if I get the bed tonight.”

 

Ryuu blinked. Then blinked again, and let out a roaring laugh, 

 

“My bed?! Why can’t you and your boyfriend fuck on the couch?” 

 

His face was red from laughing, he could feel it. Saeko however, was red for another reason. 

 

“ _ Ryuu _ ! The couch is old and smelly and uncomfortable! I can’t let our first time be on that!” She was blushing like a madwoman, wringing her hands, 

 

“Please Ryuu. I’m your sister. I need this.” Ryuu could see the tears forming in her eyes and immediately knew they were fake. _Sneaky little —_   
  


“Fine, but you clean those sheets after too. Now get dressed woman! I have to be at school in twenty!” He marched passed her feigning aggression, but didn’t make it out before he caught her devilish smile. 

 

He stopped, “Bitch stop smiling like that! It’s a wonder you even have a boyfriend!” He slammed the door behind him and walked down the hall past the living room, all of Saeko’s things and into the kitchen. He opened the fridge and found that for once, it was full of food.

 

“Saeko you finally bought food! No more take out for this single man!”

 

Saeko suddenly appeared behind him with a dark aura surrounding her and Ryuu froze with the milk and cereal in his hands.

 

“Touch any of it before tomorrow and I’ll cut off your dick. Try to lose your V-card then, idiot.”

 

Ryuu put the milk down and held his hands up, “Woah okay. I see you’ve only shopped because of your boyfriend coming over tonight. I get it. No touch-o the food-o.” 

 

He sighed, “You have to get to work and I have to get to school. Let’s go.” He walked around her and out the door, waiting for Saeko to follow him and lock the door. 

 

“I still don’t get why I can’t have my own copy of the kye! I’m 16 years old woman! I’m pretty much a man now!”

 

Saeko chuckled lightly, “Because you’ll make copies of your copy for your friends boke!” She hissed out. “Why do you think?”

Ryuu huffed, “Whatever,” he crossed his arms, “at least I have friends I’d be able to make copies for.” He said smugly, barely dodging the swipe his sister made at his head. He ran down the stairs and to the car, Saeko quickly following suit.

 

“Damn you and your athleticism.” She cursed him under her breath.

 

Ryuu laughed, “Not my fault you’re out of breath just by running down two flights of stairs!”

 

Saeko made another swipe at his head and this time, she didn’t miss. 


	2. Laid

The ride to school was uneventful to say the least. Ryuu did this every day after all. His head hurt like a bitch and his stomach was pretty much empty other than the Japanese take out he had had last night.  _ Ironic _ was the first thing that came to mind,  _ What kind of Japanese person doesn’t know how to make Japanese food? _ He supposes it’s not really his fault though. Can’t learn to cook when there’s no food to cook with.

 

Saeko tried her best though, and that’s all that really mattered. It shouldn’t always be up to her to buy the food and pay the bills, but it was. Sometimes Ryuu felt bad that she had to raise him on her own, he wasn’t an easy kind of person to raise after all. 

 

In his opinion, Saeko did a great job raising him. Some people might not see it that way, sometimes he didn’t even think Saeko did. He did turn out a gang leader, some of his friends already hooked on drugs (but hey, at least he wasn’t), and sometimes he had the occasional drink (by occasional he means nightly).

 

“Ryuu-kun?” He was startled out of his thoughts by his sister’s annoyed voice.

 

“Hah?” He replied oh so smartly, “Didja say something?”

 

At Saeko’s irritated sigh he knew she had.

 

“I  _ said _ , I can’t wait for you to meet Aki. He’s really great and so kind, I think you’ll like him.” The dreamy smile she had on her face only pissed Ryuu off.

 

“Yeah, just like I liked the last one? Or the one before that? They were all “nice guys” Saeko, “So kind”, and “Really great”, until I came home from school one day and found you with those bruises, the scratch marks, the cuts. Hell, you weren’t even safe with a woman as your lover!”

 

Ryuu had seen his fair share of these so called “nice” partners his sister had fraternized with, and he was starting to have enough of it.

 

“Where’d you meet this guy, at the bar or a club? Strip club maybe? What, is he another exotic dancer?” He crossed his arms, “If this  _ Aki _ person  — if that even is his real name — is from any of these places I say ditch ‘em, before he can beat you.”

 

Saeko was silent for a moment and Ryuu glanced over at her, worried. 

 

“I met him at the diner I started working at a while ago, you remember, ‘Hill Side’? He’s the manager there, divorced once, nothing too bad, he and his wife married too young and found they weren’t right for each other. I’ve met her and you can too, she’ll confirm the statement. In fact, she works as a fellow waitress at the diner, her Name’s Shinji Meiko.”

 

Saeko’s voice was quieter than usual, smaller.  _ ‘She really wants me to like this guy, huh?’ _

 

“How do you know he’s not fucking her on the side?” Ryuu asked just as quiet as Saeko.

 

“I don’t.” She replied curtly, but she had a smile on her face. “If he does, I’ll let you and your buddies beat him to a pulp of human flesh and bones. Sound good?”

 

She pat his head gently with her hand, which he swatted away. 

 

The car stopped and Ryuu realized he was at school.  _ Ten minutes really goes by quick _ ,  _ too bad. _ Saeko leaned over and smacked both her hands on his cheeks roughly, the sound of skin slapping against skin filled the car for a second. 

 

“Have fun at school,” she gave him a kiss, “don’t cut class,” another kiss, this time on his forehead on top of the red mark she had given him earlier, “don’t get suspended,” a kiss on his right cheek, “don’t get expelled,” a kiss on his left cheek, “don’t get detention.” With one final kiss on his chin she let him go and he attempted to rub off the lipstick stains on his face.

 

“Fucking hell Saeko, it’s bad enough everyone thinks you’re my sister, I don’t need them thinkin’ you’re my girlfriend now too!”

 

She slugged him a little too hard on the arm, “Get out.”

 

He chuckled, “Yeah, yeah, yeah,”

 

He hopped out of the old beat up lemon of a car and listened as the engine revved before Saeko sped off at her insane speed. But hey, he couldn’t complain. It was due to said speed he made it to school on time every day.

 

“Ryuu!!!” Somewhere behind him Nishinoya’s voice echoed through the front entrance of the school.

 

“Ryuu!!”

 

“Noya!!”

 

“Ryuu!!”

 

“NOYA!!!”

 

“RYUU!!!”

 

“NOY —Ow!”

 

Daichi came up behind the two bromancers and whacked them upside the head.

 

“Enough from you two! It’s too early in the morning for this bullshit!” ‘ _ Ooff. He is not in a good mood.’ _

 

Ryuu straightened though his arm was still around Noya’s neck, “Daichi-san, Noya-san and I haven’t seen each other since the weekend. It’s left us with a lot of emotional baggage!” Noya clutched his chest dramatically, 

 

“My heart couldn’t take it Daichi-san! I swear I almost died!”

 

“You saw each other yesterday!” Daichi growled causing the two to cut the act and straighten immediately.

 

“Daichi, uhh, didn’t get a lot of sleep last night..” Suga said awkwardly as he hung off of Daichi’s shoulders. It was only then that the two hyperactive boys noticed the red blotchy marks that littered the tanner male’s neck. 

 

Ryuu and Noya looked at each other, back at Suga, then at the increasingly red Daichi. They smirked,

 

“Noya-san,” Ryuu said nonchalantly, “did you hear those noises last night?”

 

Noya grinned impishly, “Why yes Ryuu, I did. It sounded a lot like moaning and groaning, wouldn’t you say?”

 

Ryuu nodded in agreement, “This can only mean one thing my good friend,”

 

“Daichi got laid~” They both said in unison and started dancing arm in arm in a circle.

 

“Daichi got laid~ Daichi got laid~” They chanted repeatedly before being interrupted by the rest of the gang coming up behind a bright red Daichi and a cool Suga.

 

“What’s this?” Ennoshita asked, “Daichi-san got laid you say?”

 

The two nodded while Daichi hid his face in his hands.

 

“Well that’s more than what you two’ll ever get.” Ennoshita said tiredly and proceeded to look at the two bumbling idiots with a smile.

 

Noya got into Ennoshita’s face, “Oh yeah? Like hell you got any dick over the weekend!”

 

Ennoshita smirked and replied, “You think I don’t like pussy?”

 

At this Noya’s annoyance diminished as he laughed, “Oh please Ennoshita, other than Suga, you’re the gayest person here!”

“ _ Nishinoya _ !” Came Asahi’s indigent cry, “Why would you say that so loudly?!”

 

It was only then that the gang realized the entryway to the school had gone silent. The students and very few faculty members were staring at them in slight disgust. Ryuu, noticing the embarrassment on Ennoshita’s face glared back at them, as did the other members. 

 

“What’re you punks lookin’ at?” He said in the fiercest voice he could manage.

 

Quickly everyone went back to what they were doing and the gang tried to shield Ennoshita from any wandering eyes.

 

“It’s ok guys, really. I’m fine with my sexuality, even if most of this school isn’t.” He laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck, “Besides, they’d have another thing coming if they think they can pick a fight with me.” He held up a fist and the gang laughed.

 

The bell rang suddenly and the hallways emptied, leaving the ten boys alone.

 

They were silent for a few moments before Ryuu spoke up, “Welp, I’m cutting. Don’t got nothin’ good this period anyway.” He looked around the group, “Anyone wanna come or am I alone in this one?” 

 

No one spoke up so he just shrugged, “Whatever, see you shitheads at lunch.” 

 

He walked passed them and gave a small wave behind him, one he assumed no one returned.


	3. Shit

Walking the hallway alone made Ryuu feel powerful, like he “ruled the school”, however stupid that may sound. Sure, he might often be accompanied by a few of his members, but it made him feel powerful nonetheless. Besides, having one of the members with him also made him feel safe, gods only knew he needed that.

 

“Tanaka-senpai!” Oh. it was Hinata.

 

“Hinata, what’re you doin’ here? Thought you were in class.” Ryuu turned around cooly, he needed to look cool for his kouhai after all.

 

“I skipped. It was boring in class and I couldn’t help but think that you were doing something super cool!” Hinata’s voice echoed through the empty hallway and Ryuu put his hand over the young kouhai’s mouth,

 

“Hinata!” He whisper-shouted, “Shut the hell up! What have I told you about shouting while we’re cutting class?” This had happened on may occasions.

 

Hinata’s eyebrows went up in alarm, “Tanaka-senpai I’m so sorry! I’ll just tell my teacher the bathroom brake took longer than usual…” Hinata started walking away dejectedly, “I won’t bother you anymore…”

 

Ryuu rolled his eyes at Hinata’s dramatic behaviour, “Stay here with me boke,” He sighed, “You’re not botherin’ me.” 

 

Hinata’s eyes lit up as he quickly bounced back to his usual excitable nature.

 

“Tanaka-senpai, you really are the best!”

 

Hinata quickly skipped ahead of Ryuu while cheerfully humming to himself.  _ How the fuck did he manage to become a member of Karasuno? _

 

Ryuu jogged to catch up to Hinata, “Hinata,” This caused him to stop his humming, “A thought just crossed my mind,” He paused and Hinata nodded enthusiastically for him to continue, “How exactly did you become a part of Karasuno again?”

 

Hinata stopped walking and Ryuu rubbed the back of his neck embarrassed, feeling kind of bad for forgetting. After all, he remembered everyone else’s story.

 

Hinata grinned, “Kageyama wouldn’t join unless you let me in too.” 

 

His grin faltered, “I’m sorry Tanaka-senpai, I know that I’m unwanted in Karasuno, I’m sorry.”

 

Ryuu’s pathetic grin disappeared from his face, “Hinata…” He placed his hand on the young first year’s shoulder.

 

Hinata grinned again, though this time it was less convincing. “I’m not that oblivious senpai.”

 

He pulled away from Ryuu’s hand, and started walking again while Ryuu just stood there dumbly. 

 

_ Shit. _

 

_ Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. _

 

Ryuu caught up to Hinata, “Hinata!”

 

His kouhai looked at him with tear filled eyes, “Yes senpai?” His voice was shaky, quiet. 

 

“Don’t go thinkin’ you’re not wanted. You’re one of the reasons we’ve become one of the strongest gangs in the school, hell, maybe even the whole city! We need someone like you with us, we need some cheer and optimism!”

 

Hinata cracked a small smile, “You’re not just saying that to make me feel better?”

 

“Trust me Hinata, we need you with us.” Ryuu said without a hint of doubt.

 

Hinata’s small smile turned into a big one, “Thank you Tanaka-senpai! I’ll never forget this!”

 

_ Funny,  _ Ryuu thought after a brief moment of memory,  _ that’s exactly what he said when I agreed to let him join. _

 

 

 

“No problem Hinata, but, can you say that a little quieter?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My chapters are pretty short, I know, but I promise that I'll try to make them longer as the story progresses!
> 
> Comments and Kudos give me life! Even if you didn't like the fic, comment and tell me why!


	4. Fuck me sideways (and maybe a little from behind)

Hinata was agile and stealthy, Ryuu knew that much. What he didn’t know however was that Hinata knew how to get around the school in ways not even  _ he _ knew. 

 

“Tanaka-senpai, you really didn’t know that the janitor had a whole bunch of hallways under the school?”

 

Ryuu shook his head, “I barely even knew there was a janitor, let alone that he has a whole load of hallways all to himself.” He glanced at Hinata, “How’d you find these anyway?”

 

Hinata paused before replying, “I have my sources.” 

 

His answer came hesitantly, like he was hiding something. 

 

“What sources?” Ryuu questioned, the response coming at lighting speed,

 

“Just heard about them, that’s all.” Hinata seemed nervous and Ryuu dropped it, putting it at the back of his mind to bring up again later.

 

“So where’re we goin’ my precious kouhai?” He asked, “S’there a secret entrance to the girls locker room somewhere in here?” Ryuu looked around almost frantically searching for said entrance.

 

Hinata giggled, “I don’t exactly know myself Tanaka-senpai! I thought we were just walking around..” He said sheepishly.

 

“Oh.” 

 

It was quiet then for a few seconds until they heard music coming from the class room above them.

 

“What’s that?” Ryuu asked Hinata, “Music class? Sounds too good for our school though.”

 

Hinata shook his head, “Dance class. No idea why a school in the inner city has one, but my guess is that they want snobby rich cunts to start showing up.”

 

“Good luck trying to get that to happen,” Ryuu laughed, “this is such a shit hole school that it was hard even getting me to come here!”

 

Hinata laughed too, “The only reason I’m here is ‘cause I lived close to this place!”

 

The music above them continued as they laughed together, before slowing to a stop.

 

Ryuu checked his watch, “Is the class over already? It’s only 9:50! Hell, if I had known it ended this early I would’ve joined ages ago!”

 

Just as he finished his sentence a new, familiar song started playing. Ryuu stopped laughing and Hinata’s own laughter died down soon after.

 

“Tanaka-senpai?”

 

“Hinata, is there anyway we can go watch the class without anyone noticing?” Ryuu asked in a monotone voice and Hinata nodded,

 

“Yeah, of course. I’ve done it a thousand times. Why?”

 

“The song just sounds familiar, that’s all.” Ryuu looked over at Hinata and desperately tried to change the subject,

 

“Why have you been watching it a thousand times?” He said as smugly as he could manage.

 

Hinata’s face turned bright red and he looked everywhere except for Ryuu.

 

“I...was just watching because I like dancing! Yeah, the moves are so cool and intricate that it’s interesting to watch!” Hinata rushed out and Ryuu smirked,

 

“Is young Hinata watching dance class for a special someone?” He raised a brow, “How good is Kageyama at dancing?” Ryuu said slyly, watching as Hinata turned an even darker shade of red.

“… Maybe we shouldn’t watch the class today Tanaka-senpai!” Hinata seemed desperate, but Ryuu was even more so.

“Why? I wanna look at some hot sweaty chicks dancing around, don’t you?”

 

Hinata shook his head, “I...think I’ll pass..” He turned around and walked in the other direction.

he looked pale. 

 

‘Shit. Maybe I took it too far..’

 

“Oi, Hinata! Are you ok?” Ryuu questioned worriedly.

 

“Yes, but I feel kinda sick, I’m going out for a smoke” Hinata replied and waved Ryuu goodbye, “I’ll see you at lunch.”

 

Ryuu sighed but just let it be, Hinata would be fine. He was a...tough kid, he would make it.

 

He got halfway up the stairs before he realized that Hinata never told him where he could watch the dance class without being noticed.

 

Fuck.

 

Nevertheless he continued up that stairs and prayed that the door at the top didn’t go exactly into the classroom. 

 

It didn’t. When he opened the door, he saw nothing. Absolutely nothing. Dammit, where was the fucking lightswitch?

 

Ryuu groped the wall around the door, this was NOT the kind of groping he wanted to be doing.

 

Eventually he found the lightswitch and the lights flashed, showing a small closet with another door on the other end and a small row of one way glass lining the floor. ‘This must be how Hinata was watching the class without being found out. Let’s hope the janitor wasn’t doing the same thing.’

 

He crouched down and looked through the glass, only to find out that this was a ‘Boys Only’ dance class. ‘Well then.’

 

He continued watching, ignoring the sudden heat in his pants. He. Was not. Gay. 

 

The boys were dancing do a familiar song, but he couldn’t place it. Suddenly there were girls that stepped into view, they must’ve been standing along the sidelines, outside of Ryuu’s peripheral vision. ‘Guess this isn’t a Boys Only class after all.’

 

Each girl found a partner and they danced together, each move delicate and light.

 

Then Ryuu saw two familiar faces amongst the small crowd of dancers. 

 

Ennoshita and Kageyama were dancing gracefully with two gorgeous girls, though neither of them were reacting to it. It made sense, considering the both of them felt nothing for the opposite gender. 

 

Ryuu watched as the two danced with the music, then as they swapped partners. 

 

Ryuu wondered why they were even taking that class. Neither of them liked dancing, nor the female gender, so he just assumed they were taking it for extra credit.

 

The music he wasn’t paying much attention to got louder, and he finally realized where he had heard the song before,  _ his dream _ . 

 

Ryuu stilled, then turned his attention to all the males in the classroom. He watched them all, but none of them seemed to fit what little he had seen of the man he danced with. There were only two other men in the room that he hadn’t checked out, and those were, Kageyama and Ennoshita.

 

He watched Kageyama first as he mimicked the exact moves of Ryuu’s partner, but he couldn’t be the one. Kageyama was thin, and although he had a broad chest, it wasn’t as broad as the person in his dream.

 

Ryuu gulped and shifted his attention to Ennoshita, a heat forming in his pants again.

 

Fuck. 

 

Ennoshita was dancing elegantly with a petite girl  — black hair, big brown doe eyes, she really wasn’t anything special — and Ryuu looked him up and down, 

 

Broad chest: Check

Thick arms: Check

Soft looking hands: Check, check, and check.

 

Fuck.

 

Ryuu felt like he had just been hit by a bullet. The guy from his dream was  _ Ennoshita. _ This wasn’t possible. No way, no how. Ennoshita was one of best friends, there was no way that he could be the incredibly  _ hot  _ guy from his dream.

 

Ryuu was not gay, and he certainly wasn’t gay for one of his best friends.

 

Suddenly he heard the door behind him swing open and a gruff voice yell, “What the hell are you doing in here you brat?!” 

 

A man who Ryuu assumed was the janitor was standing above him, mop and bucket in his hands.

 

“I...was just leaving!” Ryuu said in the calmest voice he could manage, “Have a nice time here in this closet sir!”

 

Ryuu then stood up and was just about to run when he heard the music in the classroom turn off and multiple hushed and worried voices behind the door. 

 

Shit.

 

He made a run for it passed the janitor and hoped no one in the class had seen him.

 

He heard the janitor jog behind him for a few minutes before he thankfully gave up and presumably went back to the closet he had just run from.

 

Ryuu sighed in relief and looked for a stairwell back up to less dangerous ground, maybe he could find Hinata or some kid to fuck with.

 

 

After all, he still had an hour to kill. 


	5. Chapter 5

After about twenty minutes of walking around, Ryuu still couldn’t find Hinata. Seeing that chilling with one of his members was no longer an option, he decided to screw around with some prick he found wandering the halls.

This was an even harder trope. 

Ryuu found not one person in the halls. Either Ryuu was just old fashioned and thought that the halls were the only places kids cutting class hung out, or the kids in this school had suddenly become good students.

Ryuu went with his first idea. 

He slowly started to make his way to the door that lead to the courtyard. He stepped out into the warm suffocating air and looked around. There were way more people out here.

Ryuu made his way around and started to pick out the first years he would fuck with. Some were too bulky, some were too frail and looked sick (if he did anything to those kids it wouldn’t do any good for his conscience), and some just looked like they could beat him in a fight. 

‘Dammit,’ he thought, ‘all the kids I could screw with are actually in class.’ 

Ryuu walked to a shaded corner and plopped down with a heavy sigh.

“Oya oya oya? What’s with the long face scarecrow?” A mocking voice said behind Ryuu, startling him.

‘Kuroo, the damn bastard.’

“What do you want Kuroo?” Ryuu was annoyed, he did not need this sarcastic cat man right now.

“You just seem a little down is all, even though something of yours might be —“ he paused for a moment, looking down at Ryuu’s crotch, “— up.”

Ryuu looked down then too, only then noticing that he was still half hard from half an hour ago.

‘Shit!’

“Shut up, I was watching a dance class.”

Kuroo smirked as his crew came up behind him, “Rawr.” He cackled.

Ryuu stood up blushing madly, ‘What. The. Hell.’ 

“Listen here you damn cat bastard,” he almost shouted, “stop fucking harassing me!”

Kenma came up behind Kuroo and hit him on the shoulder with his school book, 

“Kuro,” Kenma said in a monotone voice, “if you want him to help us, you better stop screwing with him you fucking dildo.”

The way he said it made Ryuu almost want to laugh.

“Right, I’m sorry guys.” Kuroo directed this at his friends, “Tanaka-san, we need to have a chat.” He paused when he saw Tanaka glance behind him at his crew. “Don’t worry, it’ll just be us two. It is a matter of great importance.”

He gestured for his crew to back off and they walked to a sunny spot in the courtyard and layed down on the grass, far enough as to not be able to hear Ryuu and their leader, but still close enough for them to be able to come quickly if there was trouble.

“What do you need Kuroo? You’re not usually this serious.” Ryuu question his friend and fellow gang leader.

“Look,” Kuroo stated, “I don’t want to ask for your help, but I have no other choice.”

This caught Ryuu’s attention. 

“What’s the problem Kuroo? What’s going on?”

Kuroo swallowed harshly and looked down, playing with his hands. “Us and a bunch of others in this school have been attacked by a new gang. They just started about a year ago, I think, and they’ve been harrassing a lot of people, mostly us though.” He then pointed at Yaku, “See how Yaku’s wearing a brace around his wrist? They did that a couple days ago. Attacked him in OUR territory too.

“We want it to stop and we’ve even found some other gangs that have had trouble with them as well. They’ve agreed to join us in our fight, and I hope you’ll offer your services to us as well. I know you probably haven’t had any trouble with them yet, but my guess is that you will.”

Kuroo finished his sentence with a huff of breath and crossed his arms, he was legitimately pissed.

“Kuroo, we’re in an alliance. Karasuno is of course there to show our support and offer our services.”

Kuroo smiled weakly, “Thank you, Tanaka. We owe you big time.”

Ryuu waved him off, “It’s fine. Now who else is in this war? Who have they attacked?”

“Let’s see,” Kuroo put his index finger on his chin, “so far we have Aoba Johsai and Fukurodani, we’re still working on Shiratorizawa. They’ve been attacked, but they can be a bit too proud to ask for help.”

Ryuu nodded, “I think I can help with that. One of mine knows Ushijima.”

Kuroo’s eyes widened slightly but they soon went back to their usual sarcastic squint.

“A couple other things,” Ryuu started, “I propose that once Shiratorizawa is with us, we all come together and meet. It’ll help all of us form new alliances and we can talk about what our plan of attack will be, the steps we’ll take.” 

Kuroo nodded his head and held up two of his fingers with a questioning look on his face. Ryuu immediately jumped into his second thought, “Second of all, who is this rival gang? You still have yet to say their name.”

Kuroo seemed to cringe at the thought of speaking the gangs name but spoke anyway, “Nohebi, that’s all I know.” He stood up and walked over to his crew waving at Ryuu behind him, “Contact me Tanaka-san, let us know when we have Shiratorizawa.”

Ryuu took out his phone and checked the time, it was almost noon. He yawned and layed down with his hands behind his head, a little nap wouldn’t do him any harm.

 

He woke up to the bell ringing and students scattering around the courtyard. 

Shit, he was late.

When someone skipped class before lunch they were always supposed to meet at the spot before everyone else so they could report anything important that might have happened. 

He hurried to get up and ran to the other side of he school. By the time he saw the gang he was out of breath and winded. 

“Tanaka, where the hell were you?” Daichi was quick to address him in his stern father-like voice. 

Daichi planted his hand on Ryuu’s shoulder, “We were getting worried!”

Ryuu shook Daichi’s hand off his shoulder, “Yeah, yeah Dad-chi. I fell asleep, there’s nothing to worry about.”

The others laughed behind Daichi as he irritatedly went back on the bench they were all sitting on and sat down.

“I do have some news though.” Ryuu said seriously, grabbing the rowdy groups attention. 

“What is it Tanaka-senpai?” Yamaguchi asked, clearly intrigued.

“Yeah, if you’re this serious after a joke it must be something important!” Ennoshita butt in, Ryuu had only just realized he was there and he felt a heat in his pants again.

‘Dammit, this is the third time today!’

He took his leather jacket off and tied it around his waist, he hoped before anyone could notice.

“It is important. I got a visit from Kuroo maybe twenty minutes ago? He said that Nekoma and a few other gangs have been attacked by a new gang, Nohebi. I don’t know anything about them other than that they are ruthless and will attack anyone, even in their own territory.

“Suga,” He addressed the ashen haired boy, “find any and all information about Nohebi and their leader. It is important that we have all these details by next week at the latest. I would prefer that we have most of them by Friday though.”

“Hinata,” the orange headed boy perked up at the sound of his name being called. 

“Yes Tanaka-senpai?” He looked bewildered as to why he was any help in this situation.

“You know Ushijima, right?”

“Well, yes I do, but why?”

“Shiratorizawa has been attacked as well and Kuroo still has yet to get them to join the war. It’s up to you to speak to Ushijima, I know he’s intimidating,but you’ll be fine. Take Kageyama with you for reinforcement if needed.”

Hinata nodded his head and turned to Kageyama who nodded as well, “We will talk to him Tanaka-san.” He said gruffly.

Ryuu looked at the rest of his members who seemed to be in some sort of shock. It was only then that he realized that he hadn’t formally addressed the fight.

“You did hear me correctly, there will be a gang war. No one should die, at least I don’t think. We’ve been through these before and we can get through it again.”

The gang looked slightly less alarmed, though Ryuu could tell that they didn’t like the thought of a war.

“Who else is part of this so called ‘war’?” Tsukishima asked smugly, like he thought this was all a hoax.

“Aoba Johsai and Fukurodani. If Hinata and Kageyama get the job done properly, Shiratorizawa will be there as well.”

Tsukishima nodded, though he still looked smug. Ryuu guessed that was the look he had plastered on his face all the time.

“Prepare yourselves, this is going to be in hell of a ride.” Ryuu said before the bell rang, “Now get the hell to class. We’ll talk more after school at Misaki’s.”

They all nodded and dispersed going in different directions. 

Ryuu followed Ennoshita with his eyes for a second before turning and heading towards the bathroom. He really needed to take care of his boner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuckk I forgot to update because of my exams 
> 
> Anyway, here's the newest chapter! I hope you guys like it!
> 
> Kudos and comments give me life!


	6. Chapter 6

Ryuu really didn’t feel like going to class after his bathroom trip. He had too much on his mind, too much to think about. After some thought though, he decided it would be in his favour if he did go to math class. Saeko was counting on him to get a good job after high school, so he could provide for them. It’s not that Saeko didn’t have a good job. It’s that she had multiple good jobs. Waitress, grocery bagger, Hot Topic cashier (yes they thought she looked emo enough for the job), and she even worked as a pizza delivery person.

She was a good sister, and would make an amazing parent, but Ryuu felt that he needed to take some of the weight off of her shoulders. Unfortunately he couldn’t get a job quite yet, he looked too “punk-ish”. Once he got a diploma and maybe got a scholarship to go to college, maybe they would take him more seriously.

Ryuu walked with hunched shoulders to the first of many classes he would be visiting that day. He tried not to bump into the other people in the hallway, but with his head full of Ennoshita, it was kind of hard.

Ryuu decided he was gonna go to math class, maybe then he could think of something more complex than his gayness.

 

 

Ryuu honestly never thought that the bell would ring, so when it did, Ryuu swore he almost cried.

Math class hadn’t helped take his mind off of the unavoidable gang war, members of his gang possibly being attacked by some random newly formed gang, and….Ennoshita.

God, he just couldn’t stop thinking about that beautiful brunet, no matter how hard he tried. Speaking of hard, this was really becoming a problem.

He figured making the gang wait for him to finish in the bathroom wouldn’t be fair, so he once again tied his patch and pin adorned leather jacket around his waist and marched down the hallway towards the back entrance of the school.

Almost all members of the gang were waiting by the door by the time Ryuu got there.

“Hey, where's Yamaguchi? He’s usually the first one here!”

“He was held back, the teacher needed to talk to him about an assignment he didn’t finish.” Tsukishima answered Ryuu’s question, “He said he’ll catch up.”

The rest of the gang nodded and proceeded to start walking to Misaki’s before realizing that Ryuu hadn’t followed them,

“Tanaka, what’re you doing? Come on, you said we’d talk more about the war!” Ennoshita spoke, the rest of the gang adding in their agreements,

“Yeah Tanaka-senpai! If I’m going to be a part of a war I want to know what’s going on!”

“Relax,” Ryuu said, “I just think we should wait for Yamaguchi is all. I’ll tell you guys more at Misaki’s, I promise.”

The gang looked at him funny, but relented.

“So, uh, Ennoshita, Kageyama, how was dance class this morning? I heard some pretty weird shit went down.” Tanaka tried to defuse the awkward silence that had gone on for a few moments, “I think that I heard about some creep that was watching it got caught, right?”

Ennoshita and Kageyama looked slightly embarrassed at being outed, but managed to respond anyway, “Yeah, there was a creep watching us.” Kageyama said, but Ennoshita was quick to follow his answer with a question that Ryuu was dreading to hear;

“How did you know we took dance class?”

Good god did Ryuu regret bringing this up, “I heard some girls that I’m guessing are also in your class talking about you two.”

‘Good response Ryuu, that’s perfect!’

His self love only lasted a second though, “I don’t think any girls from dance are in any of your classes Tanaka.”

Ennoshita’s voice was knowing, and Ryuu really, really wanted to die.

“I-uh..I never said I heard them talking in, um, class! I just, uh, said I heard them talking! Yeah, that’s it!”

Ryuu mentally face palmed, ‘I am a fucking idiot.’

“Mmhm, ok Tanaka.”

It took a few more minutes of idle conversation before Yamaguchi finally showed up, and boy was Ryuu glad when he did.

“You guys didn’t have to wait for me! I told Tsukki to tell you guys that I’d just catch up!” Yamaguchi looked frantic and flushed, his hair a mess.

“Tanaka-san said we should wait.” Tsukishima said and started walking through the doors of the school, Yamaguchi following behind him like a dog to its owner.

“Let’s go guys,” Tanaka said and went out the doors behind Yamaguchi, “we have a lot of important things to discuss.”


	7. Chapter 7

Misaki’s was pretty much full when the gang got there after school. It was a diner after all and it was only two buildings away from the school, so it wasn’t surprising it was packed. Even though the tables were almost always full, the group of boys was never unable to find one. People found them too intimidating.

“Ryuu! How was school? Do you need a table?” Leave it to Saeko to be working the after school shift.

“School was fine and yes we need a table.” Ryuu responded feigning slight annoyance.

“Table for ten coming up!”

She happily trotted towards the back of the diner and a few minutes later she returned with ten menus in hand.

“Right this way boys!” She chirped happily, man could she put on a good show. If it were just Tanaka, he would’ve had to wait for twenty minutes just to be allowed inside.

The group was lead to a table in the corner of the restaurant, away from everyone else.

“The owner said this was your usual spot. Here are your menus and if you need anything, just give me a wave!”

Saeko walked back to the door to greet two other customers that had just come in.

“That was your sister Tanaka-san?” Kageyama asked, though he clearly didn’t have any interest in the matter.

“Yeah! Nee-san is the coolest! She lets me crash at their house when my folks kick me out!” Noya loudly answered.

“She’s a real pain in the ass is what she is.” Tanaka stated, but was talked over by Daichi,

“Enough of this bullshit chit chat. Tanaka, we have questions and we want answers. Now.”

Ryuu looked down at his menu, across the table at Ennoshita, then at Asahi, then back at his menu.

He cleared his throat, “Well as you know there is a new rival gang that has been attacking other gangs at our school. Nekoma has had the worst of it so far, but other gangs have been hurt by this new one. As you know we have an alliance with Nekoma, but we still have yet to gain one with Aoba Johsai and Fukurodani. We may never have a true alliance with Shiratorizawa, but I’m sure that if we help them with this, they will be willing to back us up in a fight of our own.”

“That’s true, but what if they choose not to participate in the war? They are proud and they probably think that they can handle this on their own.” Asahi said practically.

Damn, Ryuu hadn’t thought of that.

“Then let them try to beat it on their own. They might be proud, but they’ll come to their senses.” He was quick to reply.

“Hinata, Kageyama, When you go and meet with Ushijima and he refuses, give him a date, address, and time. Then, if he decides that they really do need help, they can meet a few of us there and then we will escort them to the official meeting place.”

The two nodded, “We can do that. All we need are the date, time, and address.”

“I still have to speak with Kuroo about all that, but I think I’ll have it for you by friday.”

“Now I have some bad news.” This caught the group’s attention completely.

“What?” Ennoshita asked, worried. Even though he looked semi afraid for his life and the lives of the other in the gang, Ryuu couldn’t help but think that Ennoshita was absolutely adorable with the way he looked like a mother.

‘Dammit Ryuu, stay on topic you fucking moron!’

“Kuroo thinks that the rival gang will be after us next.” Ryuu let that sink in for a second before continuing, “Everyone will have to be on the lookout and be extra careful when you’re out and by yourself.”

“I don’t think we should even be by ourselves!” Asahi butt in, and by the look on his face, he was absolutely terrified.

“He’s right,” Suga said, “Maybe we shouldn’t be walking around all alone, someone might get hurt!”

Daichi nodded beside his boyfriend, “We should come up with a buddy system. Each of the...weaker people  —” he looked specifically at Asahi when he said this “— should get someone stronger, that they trust, to walk to and from school with them. It should preferably be someone that lives close to them.”

Ryuu nodded in agreement, “I think that’s a great idea! Now we should decide who’s goin’ with who.” He waved Saeko over,

“Yes Ryuu, can I help you?” She asked calmly, though Ryuu could tell that she would rather not help him at the moment.

“Can I borrow a pen?” He asked a little bit too sweetly and she swatted one down on the table.

“Sure thing. Is that all or are you ready to order?”

“No, not yet. We need a few more minutes.”

Saeko nodded and walked away again, going to a neighbouring table.

“Anyway,” Ryuu cleared his throat, gaining everyone’s attention, “Who wants to go with who?”

Yamaguchi raised his hand, “Umm, most of us already walk home with a partner, so why do we have to write it down?”

“It’d be good to have it written down, just incase something happens and we need to move some stuff around.”

Yamaguchi nodded before Ryuu said, “Also, you don’t have to raise your hand Yamaguchi.”

Yamaguchi blushed and nodded again, “I’ll go with Tsukki! We’re neighbours, so we walk home together all the time! Right Tsukki?”

Tsukishima looked to the side, “Yamaguchi urasai.”

Yamaguchi scratched his cheek, “Gomen Tsukki..”

Ryuu wrote the two names down on his napkin, “Okay, great. Next?”

This time Daichi spoke up, “Suga and I’ll walk home together. He lives alone and I pretty much live at his place so I figure that’s our best option.”

Ryuu wrote their names on the napkin, “Next?”

“Asahi and me will walk home together!” Noya stated firmly, “We might not live that close together, but it’s close enough!” 

Ryuu hesitated before writing their names down, “Noya, you live ten minutes away from Asahi, I don’t think that you two walkin’ home together is the safest bet.”

Noya’s eyes flared with anger, “Are you saying that I can’t take care of my boyfriend?!”

“No, no. Not at all! It’s just that—”

“I am walking home with Asahi and that’s final! We’re the only ones that live in that direction anyway! Who else could walk with us?!”

Ryuu put his hands up in surrender, chuckling, “Alright, alright. Just be careful when you’re walkin’ home, okay Noya?”

Noya nodded, clearly proud of winning the argument.

“Next?”

 

 

Some time passed and eventually Ryuu managed to get everyone’s names on the list except for one,

“Hey Ennoshita, where do you live? Is it close enough to any of us?”

Ennoshita shook his head, “I’m not sure I live close to any of you guys. I live in an apartment building on Natori Ave. It’s not that popular a place.”

Ryuu perked up at hearing this, “Hey, I live in an apartment building on Taiwa! That’s right next to Natori! Now I don’t walk to school ‘cause it’s a little far for me, but Saeko drives! You can come with us Ennoshita!”

Ennoshita seemed to perk up a little bit at this as well, “Really?”

Ryuu couldn’t tell if Ennoshita’s excitement came from him not having to go it alone or the fact that Ryuu lived close to him.

Ryuu really hoped it was the later.

“Great, then it’s settled! Ennoshita, you’re comin’ home with me!”

He said as he wrote their names beside each other. He was tempted to draw a heart by Ennoshita’s name, but decided against it. It was too risky.

Suddenly, Saeko came back to their table,

“Ready now you guys?”

Everyone nodded and started listing off their orders, 

“Hamburger!”

“Miso soup!”

“French fries!”

The orders kept coming in and Saeko wrote them all down like it was nothing, “Is that all for today?” She asked.

Ryuu looked around the table, and seeing that no one seemed to need anything else he said, “Yep, that seems about it!”

“Everyone remembered their cash right?” He asked after Saeko went to the kitchen.

Ryuu received positive answers from everyone except, 

“Hinata? Where’s your dough?”

Hinata looked down at the table ashamed, “I forgot my money at home…” He said in a small voice.

“Dammit Hinata you dumbass! I’ll pay for you, but you better pay me back dumbass or I will kill your dumb ass!” — Ryuu wondered how many dumbasses were in that sentence. He really needed to teach Kageyama more insults —  Kageyama aggressively yelled at the orange headed boy who immediately perked up.

“Yamayama-kun, you’re really the best!” He shouted back as he clung on to the blueberry blackett’s arm.

Kageyama blushed and proceeded to malfunction, “Hi-Hinata you-you dumbass!”

The gang laughed at Kageyama’s reaction and chatted happily with one another while they waited for their food.

Twenty minutes later they were once again graced with Saeko’s presence, though this time she had food.

“Thank you Tanaka-san!” Hinata said and Saeko waved it off,

“Please, if you’re one of Ryuu’s friends you can call me Saeko-nesan!”

“Thank you Saeko-nesan!” Hinata repeated again except with this new honorific.

“It’s no problem carrot head!” Saeko said and pat Hinata on the head.

“Ryuu,” She then turned her attention to him, “I have to pick Aki up after my shift and I take it you want to get home right after this so you can  _ clean your room _ .” She emphasized the “clean your room” part, telling Ryuu that he should probably do so.

Ryuu nodded, “Gettin’ home ASAP is what I’m aimin’ for sis!” He gave her a thumbs up as he drank his soda.

“We’ll leave as soon as we’re done here and I’ll go straight home. Promise.”

Saeko grinned at him and nodded, “Thanks bro,” she kissed him on the head, “I’ll see you later.”

She walked away and Ryuu wiped his head clean of any lipstick she might have left on it.

“Well Ennoshita, guess we’ll be taking the long twenty minute walk to get back. You cool with that?”

Ennoshita nodded, “What other choice do I have?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My updates are so slow lmao

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! This is my second attempt at publishing this work because the first time I wasn't focused enough to actually keep up with this work, but I'm working really hard to finish it this time! I'm also really sorry if there are any grammatical errors in this at all, I'm writing and editing everything myself, so it gets a little rocky at times! 
> 
> I would really appreciate Kudos and Comments so drop them down below! Even comment if you didn't like this fic and let me know why!
> 
> I love all my readers and hope you guys enjoy reading this as much as I do writing it! <3
> 
> (also feel free to follow my Instagram @haikyuu_blep)


End file.
